


Personal Jesus

by Bill_Longbow



Category: Black Panther (2018), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Ficlet, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Post-Black Panther (2018)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 13:04:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16063727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bill_Longbow/pseuds/Bill_Longbow
Summary: Bucky does not appreciate the tourists flocking to him in Wakanda.





	Personal Jesus

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Wakanda Bucky isn't happy](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/419093) by Thewilfling. 



> I saw the Wilfling's wonderful art on Tumblr and couldn't resist to write a little thing for Cracktember.

"Why don't you go visit your _friend_ today, _captain_?" Shuri said, and not even Tony had managed to use his title with this much impertinence while still being civil, but her tone was softened by the amused glint in her eye.  
  
It had been a few weeks since he had seen Bucky. A mission in Kazakhstan had led them halfway across the globe, and he was eager to see his friend again. The way the princess asked him stopped him up short though. Other than outfitting them she never seemed overly interested in Steve's comings and goings.  Maybe Buck had finally agreed to a new arm? Even more eager he left the city, a new arm might mean Bucky was ready for more than just an occasional visit...  


  
  
Worry flooded Steve's system when the usually tranquil meadow where Bucky now lived was filled with people. When he got closer he noticed the local Wakandans seemed amused more than anything, which helped a little, until they spotted him and laughed in his face. That was new, usually he was largely ignored. Unease growing, he made his way through the throng.  
  
A group of about eight Americans were standing with their backs to him, talking in hushed tones amongst themselves. Occasionally a flash went off. Steve shouldered in between two, too anxious to do the polite thing and walk around them.  


  
  
Next to four tourists stood Bucky, his posture so familiar it was like a punch to Steve's gut. Bucky had stood like this countless of times, way back when, invariably when Steve had gotten himself into some kind of trouble. His shoulders slightly hunched, head bowed and eyes closed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. If he'd had two arms the other hand would've been on his hip. This was how Bucky looked just before he sn--  
  
"Once again and for the last time - I! Am! Not! Jesus!" He yelled, his whole body rigid in anger, and Steve imagined the spittle flying.  
  
After this outburst the whole plain was silent, like the universe held its breath in the face of Bucky's wrath. Until Oliver, his favourite goat came walking up, nuzzled Bucky's hand and solemnly declared "baaaa."  
  
"He's so Jesus."  
  
"Too modest."  
  
"Called it."  
  
"Can I get your autograph?"  
  
Steve shoved the tourists to the side and slung an arm around his friends shoulders, biting the inside of his cheek to stop himself from laughing, not succeeding very well.  
  
"Sorry folks, his holiness is busy at the moment, better luck next time, bye now," he spoke as he pulled Bucky backwards to his hut.  
  
Once inside he took one look at Bucky's chagrined face and lost it, laughing so hard he had trouble breathing, tears streaming down his face. When he finally calmed down Bucky was grinning sheepishly with him, and they finally hugged. Together they slumped down on Bucky's makeshift bed, lying side by side, looking at the straw ceiling.  
  
Steve took Bucky's hand in his and pressed a kiss to it. "Let's become tv evangelists..."  


  
  
On the plains birds took flight, startled by Bucky's screeching, while Oliver calmly chewed.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [Tumblr](http://bill-longbow.tumblr.com) or join us on the [ Stuckony discord server ](https://discord.gg/jtXcc3n) for all things Tony, Bucky and Steve!


End file.
